NAJBARDZIEJ WYJĄTKOWE URODZINY
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Autor: Antane. Bilbo i Gandalf rozmawiają w Rivendell.


**Najbardziej wyjątkowe urodziny **

**Antane **

_22 Września 1420_

Bilbo spojrzał na śpiącego syna. Na syna swego serca. Był sam w pokoju Froda, który elfowie oddali do użytku powiernikowi i jego kompanom. Łoże było wystarczająco wielkie, żeby zmieściła się tam czwórka hobbitów, ale Frodo w pojedynkę wyglądał na nim dość samotnie.

Policzki starego hobbita były mokre od łez, kiedy odgarniał dłonią włosy swego syna. Dla niego były to doprawdy gorzko-słodkie urodziny, albowiem choć radował się ponownym spotkaniem, jednocześnie rozpaczał nad okrutnym zranieniem na ciele i duszy, tego który był mu najdroższy wśród wszystkich. Każde zranienie, które ujrzał było mu ciosem w serce. Choć już i tak wypełniała je miłość i ból, chociaż łamało się nawet wtedy, gdy rosło z dumy na widok tego, jak świetnie Frodo radził sobie znosząc nieopisane tortury i czyniąc to dobrowolnie, z miłości.

– Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś chłopcze. – Wymruczał, nie przestając gładzić jego włosów. – Ciągle podtrzymywałem swoją nadzieję i nigdy, ani razu jej nie straciłem. Każdej nocy patrzyłem na gwiazdy Elbereth i prosiłem ją, abyś był bezpieczny. Próbowałem podążać za tobą w sercu. Bo byłeś w nim już od pierwszej chwili, gdy cię ujrzałem, jako niemowlę. Już wtedy wypełniał cię blask. Od tamtej pory kochałem cię a nigdy bardziej niż teraz. Nie potrafiłem ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo. Jestem taki dumny z ciebie, taki dumny. I tak bardzo cię przepraszam, tak bardzo, że to ty musiałeś znosić cały ten ból. Oddałeś mi swe serce dawno temu, ufając, że będzie ze mną bezpieczne, i nawet teraz nie oskarżasz mnie, że Pierścień je rozszarpał. Pośród całej twej męki nadal widzę, że masz dla mnie tylko miłość. Wiem, że już na nią nie zasługuję ale ty ciągle ją dajesz.

– A czemuż to uważasz, że nie zasługujesz, mój drogi hobbicie? – Dotarł doń łagodny głos.

Bilbo obrócił się i spojrzał na czarodzieja. Tamten popatrzył na Froda i uśmiechnął się do swego starego przyjaciela. Stary hobbit ujrzał w oczach Gandalfa tą samą dumę, radość, miłość i trochę tego samego smutku, które sam czuł.

– To wszystko moja wina, Gandalfie. – Powiedział Bilbo. – Wszystko moja wina. Rana, która niemal zmieniła go w upiora, okropna szrama na karku, okaleczona dłoń, i ten wyraz jego oczu. Straszne.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś był obecny przy którymś z tych wydarzeń.

– A jednak to moja sprawka. Nic z tego nie wydarzyłoby się, gdybym nie podniósł tego przeklętego Pierścienia i, gdybym zabił Golluma, gdy miałem okazję.

- Masz rację, mój przyjacielu, nic z tego nie wydarzyło by się.

Bilbo spojrzał na niego w zdumieniu, że Gandalf się z nim zgadza.

– Tak, Frodo nie byłby ścigany, ani zraniony przez Nazgula, ani ukąszony przez Szelobę, ani nie musiałby znieść tej tragicznej ale koniecznej amputacji palca, gdybyś nie znalazł Pierścienia i nie zlitował się nad Gollumem. Nie, stałoby się coś o wiele gorszego. Mam ci przypomnieć o potędze Pierścienia w złych rękach? Czemu sądzisz, że to ty i tylko ty znalazłeś Pierścień? Czemu sądzisz, że to ty i tylko ty, dałeś mu miejsce w sercu a nie również Sam, Merry, Pippin? Daliście je, aby znalazł w nim odpoczynek i mógł wzrosnąć, aby stał się dość silny, żeby dokonać tego, czego jedynie on mógł dokonać?

Zamiast oskarżać się bezpodstawnie za mękę, którą jeden zniósł posłusznie, aby inni nie musieli cierpieć, musisz zrozumieć, że gdybyś wówczas nie wyciągnął ręki i nie chwycił w ciemności tej ładnej, złotej obrączki, gdybyś wtedy nie zlitował się nad morderczym wrogiem, i gdybyś wtedy nie ujął w swe dłonie serca jednego dziecka, wówczas tortura, jaką widziałeś w jego oczach znalazłaby odbicie w oczach wszystkich ludzi, krasnoludów, hobbitów oraz tych elfów, którzy nie zdołaliby uciec za morze. Ty, mój drogi przyjacielu pomogłeś przynieść kres największemu złu tej ery, i zapewniłeś, że kolejna era, która nadejdzie nie będzie zagrożona Cieniem, który mógł pochłonąć cały twój świat. Nie koncentruj się na ciemności, która zaistniała przez dotyk Cienia, lecz spójrz na światło, które przyszło ponieważ Cień ten nie może już dłużej nikogo dotknąć. Ponieważ Frodo wziął go w całości na siebie. W siebie. Smuci nas jego ból, ale również oddajemy mu cześć. Popatrz na niego, Bilbo. Nie widzisz, jak pięknym jest pomiędzy tym wszystkim i przez to wszystko?

Łzy napłynęły mocniej, gdy Gandalf ścisnął go za ramię, a potem wyszedł. Bilbo spróbował nie koncentrować się na bliznach, które przecinały ciało i duszę syna jego serca, ale na blasku, który nadal był tu obecny, czyniąc go bardziej elfim niż kiedykolwiek, ale jednocześnie nadal hobbitem. Bilbo ujął jego zabandażowaną dłoń, pocałował ją i przytrzymał przy policzku. Frodo poruszył się ale nie obudził a Bilbo też by tego nie chciał. Chciał tylko patrzeć jak śpi, jego cudowny syn. Widok, który zawsze dawał mu radość, a którego pozbawił się sam na zbyt wiele lat, ale znów może go mieć. Słodycz, która go ogarnęła stała się większa od goryczy, która nadal gdzieś w nim trwała. Uznał, że to doprawdy najbardziej wyjątkowe urodziny, a to był najlepszy sposób, aby je świętować.

- Dziękuję ci, za twe prezenty, mój drogi chłopcze. – Wymruczał.


End file.
